An IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.16 communication system that employs OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing)/OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access) is proposed as a BWA (Broadband Wireless Access) system, in order to support broadband transmission network for physical channels of the wireless communication system. The IEEE 802.16 communication system is a system that considers not only fixed state but also mobile state of subscriber station, wherein the subscriber station having mobility can be referred to as a mobile station (hereinafter, referred to as ‘MS’). Also, a portable internet system or WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) that is a kind of the BWA system is proposed, in order to provide various services such as broadcasting, multimedia video, multimedia message, etc.
Meanwhile, the broadband wireless communication system allocates resources to provide services to the MSs in multiple cells/sectors and provides services to the MSs through the allocated resources. In this case, the broadband wireless communication system allocates a MAP message region through which a MAP message is transmitted to all MSs in the multiple cells/sectors and a data region through which service data are transmitted to the MSs. The MAP message is a broadcasting message that is transmitted to all MSs in the multiple cells/sectors, and includes MAP information that is necessary for the MSs to receive data that are transmitted through the data region.
The MSs in the multiple cells/sectors receive the MAP message from a base station (hereinafter, referred to as ‘BS’) that manages the multiple cells/sectors, check MAP information included in the MAP message, and receive data that are transmitted from the BS through the data region, by using the MAP information. For reference, the MSs in the multiple cells/sectors should receive the MAP message in order to receive data. Generally, the BS performs a modulation and coding for the MAP message with most robust MCS (Modulation and Coding Scheme) level and broadcasts the MAP message to the MSs through the MAP message region, in order for all MSs to receive the MAP message.
Meanwhile, the MAP message is broadcasted to the MSs in the multiple cells/sectors through the common MAP message region. Herein, the common MAP message region denotes a MAP message region that is allocated to entire frequency band in each cell/sector frame of the multiple cells/sectors. In case that the MAP message is broadcasted through the common MAP message region of the multiple cells/sectors, the interference by the multiple cells/sectors may occur at the MAP message.
Particularly, in boundary regions with adjacent cells/sectors, the interference by the adjacent cells/sectors is more increased at the MAP message, and the MS can not normally receive the MAP message of serving cell/sector by the interference. Therefore, there is a demand for new scheme that can efficiently allocate the MAP message region so that the MS can normally receive the broadcasted MAP message in the multiple cells/sectors.
Meanwhile, generally, the most robust MCS level, e.g. QPSK (Quadrature Phase Shift Key) ½ with repetition 6, is applied in the MAP message region of the multiple cells/sectors through which the MAP message is transmitted, so that the MSs in the multiple cells/sectors can normally receive the MAP message. That is, the MAP message is modulated and coded with QPSK ½×6 and is broadcasted through the MAP message region. However, since the most robust MCS level is applied in the MAP message region of the multiple cells/sectors, the interference by the MAP message of the adjacent cells/sectors is more increased, and thus the MS can not normally receive the MAP message of serving cell/sector. Therefore, there is a demand for new scheme that can efficiently allocate the MAP message region so that the interference by the adjacent MAP message can be decreased in the multiple cells/sectors.